In the past, reversible plows have been developed which will selectively direct the plowed ground in one direction or the other. The BI-DIRECTIONAL MOLDBOARD PLOW WITH MOLDBOARD FRAME INCLUDING GUIDE MEMBER disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,963 issued Jan. 31, 1989 to Pompeyo B. Gomez discloses a reversible plow. In the structure of the patent, a tool bar carries a plurality of moldboards which are mounted in alignment at spaced locations along the length of the tool bar, two moldboards being forward of a central pivot pin and two moldboards being rearwardly of the central pivot pin. A main frame carries the moldboard frame while a reversing arm, which cooperates with the moldboard frame and is operated hydraulically, pivots the moldboard frame from one angular position to the other with respect to the frame.
In the Gomez device, each moldboard is carried in a fixed location by a tool bar and each moldboard has removable wear parts, thereon. The frame has a three point hitch and a tilting mechanism by which one side of the hitching frame can be lifted or lowered with respect to the tractor.